


The Fae bride

by BattleMaiden4



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleMaiden4/pseuds/BattleMaiden4
Summary: Jade(OC) lives on a town near the forest she lives a normal life with her friends and family. But, when she and her friends have to go home through the forest she gets lost and she gets help from a Fae. Who has intentions to keep her and to make her his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers welcome to The Fae Bride this this is my first story so, if I make mistakes please bare with me. This story is based on When Stars shatter by Jinxbymidnight and With strings attached by Potatooftheland man I love their stories and i got inspired by them. So, give them love and support!💖💟. I don't own Transformers the only thing I own is my OCs and that's it. Last but not least yes the dead characters are alive fight me if you most this is my story so my rules. So, that being said on to the story.

The Fae Beautiful yet mysterious creatures that live in forests, caves, or, rivers. Some are kind and generous others are powerful and unforgiving. While some want to be left alone. This creatures are the Seelie, the Unseelie and, Solitary Fae.

They are very rare to find but, in the village of pangaio in Greece the villagers would not let anyone outside the village alone in the forest. It was dangerous to be alone with a Fae especially a Unseelie. 

The founders would gather everyone to the church to help the people from the Fae. They would pray first and, later on tell the villagers the rules if anyone encountered a Fae.

_ -Rule one: _ ** _Never_ ** _ be rude to a Fae _

_ -Rule two: _ ** _Never_ ** _ accept a gift from the Fae _

_ -Rule three: _ ** _Never_ ** _ eat Fae food in land of the Fae reject politely _

_ -And Rule four was the most important rule of them all: _ ** _Whatever you do never...ever give them your name._**

These rules kept everyone safe if they had to travel through the forest. They would be in groups of three or more. The group would be required to bring pieces of cloth or, pieces handkerchiefs to tie it around their wrists with each other so they wouldn't get lost. 

Since, then there were no more attacks. Some groups encountered Fae but with the rules they got out of the forest without a scratch. There were some who never came back some of the villagers would often think that the missing person would have either not follow the rules or got lost in the forest.

It was always the same they would never see them again. Some we're very lucky to tell the tale while others weren't. 

**Jade's POV:**

I was like any other girl in the village I had normal life a loving family and a home well I had my struggles and had my own problems. 

But, I was alright with that at least I had my friends. Jack, Miko, and Raf they were very welcoming and I felt like I fit in right away. Jack was responsible, brave, and a little bit shy especially when he was with a his crush. Overall he was a good leader then there's Miko she was very hyper and nice for some reason she always found a way to get into trouble and out of trouble… well sometimes.

Finally there's Raf he was very smart and sweet. He would get bullied a lot. But, we know that he's very courageous. For someone his age but he didn't have to be worry that anymore. We were friends after and we protected one another in the beginning and in the end.

It was was like any other day I would get ready for school. Eat breakfast then I would say goodbye to my parents and brother. I would walk to our meeting place either I would be the first or the last one.

When all of us were there we would have to go through the forest. Where some of the Fae were it was dangerous of course. But, we were a group we also remembered the rules so, what can go wrong. 

Like usual we would have our handkerchiefs and tie it around our wrists. We would have turns to be in front in the middle and in the back. It Was Jack's turn to be in the front next, was Miko then, me finally, Raf was in the back.

Having that done we started to enter the forest. The forest itself was filled with life with so many trees and flowers it looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale. Both the animals and plants thrived because of the Fae. 

"So Jade did you by any chance finished your math homework," Miko then asked taking me out of my thoughts. "Maybe… why?" I said while smiling "Come on please let me know the answers and i'll not ask for it again promise."

I sighed softly "Fine but I will have to explain to you how to get the answers," I said "What?!... urgh fine,"she then said. The boys and I were chuckling to ourselves until we saw the Fae. Jack pulled on the handkerchief to pull us. Behind a big rock that we were about to pass by.

"Jack did you see the Fae's mark?" Whispered Raf. "No I couldn't see their mark... did anyone bring honey cakes by any chance?" Jack then whispered back. We looked at each other and shake our heads. "Scarp now what are we going to do!" He then whispered.

"Maybe we should just wait till they move on that way when they're gone we can through the bridge and get to the village," Miko then suggested we looked at her in shock not expecting her to say that. She sighed "At least we're early so we can wait."

I took a peak and saw the Fae he was massive maybe 7,5… or 8 ft yet Slim they had light and dark grey armor, had a blade on they're right arm. And, they had a spear with them. For some reason they were looking for something and that's how I saw its mark it was a Decepticon mark that meant they were part of the Unseelie Court. 

I quickly sat down and tried to stay calm. "Jade what did you see?"Raf whispered I stayed quiet for a second "... The Fae… they're unseelie," I said they were shocked just like me but, stayed quiet. 

….. Then we heard footsteps we stayed still and we even hold our breath. We were just scared we didn't have anything to defend ourselves nothing at all.

…….. Nothing happened then I thought **'Are they gone… did they leave,'** So many thoughts went through my head. Suddenly I saw Jack standing up we tried to stop him… but nothing came or happened. "....Come on we need to hurry before they come back," we stood up and as quickly as possible arrived at bridge. 

<strike> **Not knowing That someone Was watching And following Us.** </strike>


	2. Chapter 2

**Megatron's POV:**

_It was_ _like any other day I would be at my castle finishing reports. Commanding my army to battle against those _**_Autobots._**_ Or, send some of the decepticons to the mines to obtain energon. Sometimes when I finished early I would write poetry or sneak out while the others were not looking._

_ It is my territory after all so I sneaked out into my forest. The birds were singing so beautifully today. It was so long that I have not had a chance to relax. That is until I heard something I looked around. And, saw nothing yet I felt like I was being watched.  _

_ ….Of course human children so foolish and naive to think they can hide behind a simple rock. But, I could not blame them for trying. I was about to leave them alone and go back to my castle… That is until I saw her… I have seen so many humans before in my life time. But, not like this one she was beautiful she had long black hair. Majestic blue _ eyes I could not look away from them.

_But, suddenly she disappeared behind the rock_ **'No come back!' **_I thought. But, I stopped myself before I did something reckless. And, I used my magic to hide myself above the trees. I waited while I looked at the girl again. _**_'...What_**** is this warmth,'** _She was so… captivating. Suddenly the children were leaving along with the girl. So, I immediately followed them to the bridge. _

**_*Crash!* 'Urgh… curse this _****_bridge!'_**_ I forgot about the magical force field. This type of magic does not let the Fae enter the village. _**_'No nononono do not leave no NO!!!!'_**_ I could not help but roar out of desperation and start banging on the forcefield. _**_'.....What… why am I doing this?' _**_I_ _thought to myself._

_ I shake my head and return to my castle.  _ ".... My Lord is something wrong?" _ Silver one of the vehicons asked I glanced at him then looked back at the battle reports."Nothing is wrong Sliver now get back to work," It is true something  _ ** _is_ ** _ wrong with me… I still remember her.  _

_ The way her hair moved in the wind. The sun made her look so gorgeous and alluring I could not forget her. _ ** _ '...Urgh! what am I doing just forget it!… forget….her…?' _ ** _ No I can not forget her anything but her. What am going to with myself do I… like her... no that is impossible. _

<strike> ** _...Or is it?_ ** </strike>

**Jade's POV:**

I gasped for air…."Is.. everyone... alright?" I asked. "Yeah we're.. ok," Jack then answered. "Woah... we encountered a Fae.. a real life Fae!" Miko said with excitement. "Yes and we could have died because that Fae wasn't Seelie they were Unseelie Miko!" Then I heard Jack say.

"Guys… guys we are going to be late if we don't hurry up!" We then looked at Raf. Later on Jack and Miko dropped it and we began to walk to school. That's when we heard the roar and we made run for it.

….We weren't late but I was scared out of mind. Well I think the others were scared as well. Who could blame us the Unseelie are powerful. That Fae had blade and a spear a very very sharp spear. But I couldn't forget that Fae...I think he saw me because when i was about to hide I looked into their ruby red colored eyes. 

They were… beautiful **'Wait** **no!' **what am I thinking. They could've killed us back there plus they're gone. They left and I don't have to worry about that. All I have to worry about is homework and school year. What's next? **'...Oh art class!' **I almost forgot my favorite class period.

***Riiiiinnnng* 'Perfect timing!' ** I picked everything up and went straight to art class. I just couldn't wait to get there then… we could go home.  **'...Are they going to be there... that Fae.. nah what are the chances of seeing them again.' ** I thought to myself.

When I entered the classroom I grabbed my pencils and papers. Minutes later our teacher told us what to do and we began sketch. 

**Time Skip: 4 or 5 minutes later:**

**'...No way... did I just sketch them no it can't be.. of course it is I can't give this to my teacher!' ** looked around then I gently folded the sketch and put it in my backpack then I started.. again!

**Another time skip:(At home)**

"What a long day," I sighed then I remembered the sketch. I opened my backpack and took it out.  **'... I'm blushing aren't I?' ** of course I was blushing! no come down breathe… I didn't finish the sketch yet, it wouldn't be that bad to finish it right? …Wrong choice I couldn't stop sketching them. I kinda regret it but, At the same time I didn't.

I felt free just by sketching them their armor, and their elf like features. Later on, I decided to sketch more  **'… Wait how long was I sketching,' ** I looked at the clock it was 10 PM  **'Scarp!' ** I put away my sketchings and I got ready to go to bed.

<strike> **Jade went to bed closed their eyes and went to sleep. While, a mysterious figure appeared at her window and started to watch her while she slept.** </strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most Read:  
In my au The Fae have two forms elf form (original form) and animal form("low rank"). For example Silver my OC has coyote form. "The high ranking" Fae have three forms the third form is another animal form. This means the Fae has alot of magic and they're able to combine the two animal forms into a powerful hybrid. This will be explained in a future chapter. I'm just explaining the basics of what will come in future chapters. Thank you for reading my story and see you in the next chapter.💖


	3. Chapter 3

**Time skip four weeks later(Saturday):**

**Jade's POV:**

Ever since that day I felt like I was being watched. We would go into the forest walk a little bit and that's when feel it. I would look around but, nothing. "Jade you ok?" Miko asked "Oh um yeah I'm okay sorry Miko I was just thinking that's all," I said then I faked a smile.

She looked suspiciously at me but, dropped it I felt guilty. So, told her I would tell her tomorrow. She sighed and said to take my time and I did. We were going to the meadows on that day. Jack's mom Mrs. Darby had some time to take us but, had to leave early. 

So, it was just the four of us we were talking when it happened. ***Boom* **"What was that?" Raf said. "I don't know but whatever it is it's coming this way," Jack said then a figure crashed in front us and that's when we met Bumblebee for the first time.

***...Sign language* ** "...It's okay you didn't mean to crash here and it's nice to meet you," Raf said. "Wait you can understand him?" Jack then asked. "Yeah I can he said sorry for interrupting and his name is Bumblebee," Raf answered ***sign language!* **"What did he say!?" Miko asked 

"He told us to… take cover?" Then Bumblebee stood up, turned around and used his magic to summon a shield made out of a nearby rock. We were shocked to see a Unseelie attack Bumblebee especially Raf.

"Leave him alone!" Raf shouted the Unseelie was distracted by this and got hit by Bumblebee. We were more shocked to see the Unseelie transform into a coyote. And they were about to attack him again. But, before they could land a hit they were taken down by a... cat? ..No it was a Wildcat!?

**'H-how… what's going on!?' **Then more Unseelies appeared and started to fight both Bumblebee and the wildcat. "We need to leave now!" I heard Jack say. "But, what about Bumblebee and that Wildcat? I said "...They can handle them but we need go to the village we'll be safe there," He was right so we left.

** <strike>While the two Autobots were distracted two Unseelies transform and followed the children.</strike> **

**Time skip(at the forest):**

We stopped running when we were in front of the forest. We were taking out our handkerchiefs and that's when I noticed my handkerchief was… gone!? I panicked** 'I had it in my pocket where is it!?' **"Jade what's wrong?" Raf asked. "...My handkerchief i-it's gone," I said with hesitation.

"What how?… Jack now what are we going to do we can't leave her here!" Miko said. "I know Miko!" Jack answered… This all my fault what was I supposed to do now. "...You can hold my hand," I turned to look at Raf. "That way you don't get lost in the forest," I didn't know what to say so, I gave him a smile and hold his hand then we finally entered the forest.

...I felt it again like I was being watched so I stayed close to the group. …Silence there was only silence I couldn't even hear the birds sing. Something was wrong something very very wrong. "...Guys do feel like your being watched?" Miko asked. "Yeah I feel it," I heard Jack say "Me to," Raf said so I wasn't the only one who felt this right now.

We were almost at the bridge when it happened... a masked Unseelie attacked the four of us. I felt so much fear when they attacked us. We were running we couldn't stop running but, they were catching up on us. **'No not them anything but, them!' **I was slowing them if I let go then they'd be able to go home. 

But, what about my parents… my brother. ...What about Jack, Miko and… Raf they were there for me since the beginning since I first moved here 5 years ago. ' **. . . . Thank you.. for** **everything'** I letgo of Raf "Hey over here come and get!" I shout and ran to the opposite direction from the bridge then the Unseelie started to follow me. 

**Another time skip (Deep into the forest):**

I tripped and fell on the ground I turned around expecting the Unseelie to be there. But, they weren't there anymore **'What... they were following me right?'** I stood up and felt sharp pain on my ankle. I groaned in pain but, I kept walking to find my way back to the village. They were gone so I tried to follow my footprints. 

...My footprints weren't there anymore. **'Great now I'm lost in the forest where there's a lot Fae just great!'** I sighed **'I hope the others are okay,'** I was wondering if they made it to the village. And, I even prayed for them to be alright. 

**'Come on keep it together if I stay here any longer either a Seelie or an Unseelie will find me here and I don't want to encountered a Fae right now,'** I kept moving with pain till I heard something. I looked around but, nothing was there. ***Silence….***

_ "Are you lost?" _ "Ah!" I turned around and saw the same Fae that we encountered four weeks ago. "...My apologies I didn't mean to scream," I said I had to play it smart so I don't offend them. _ "No it is not your fault I was the one who scared," _ They said _ "You are hurt here let me help you," _They got closer but I backed up.

They looked disappointed but, understood._ "I will not hurt you I promise," _ The Fae can't lie so I sat down but, I was ready to run if I needed to. They bend down and started to heal my ankle with their magic _ . "...What is your name?" They asked. _ **'...Oh no I can't tell them my name!!!' **"...My name is Ava" They looked into my eyes but then looked down at my ankle. 

_ "...Megatron." _ "What?" I asked _ "My name… is Megatron," _ He then gave me a loving smile. ***Blushing* 'Not again!'** I think he noticed but, said nothing. _ "There this is all I can do I am no medic so this will still hurt," _Megatron said. "I appreciate your act of kindness," I said Megatron chuckled and stood up. Then he offered me his hand I hesitated then I took it.

He helped me get up suddenly I felt the pain on my ankle. And, I tripped he then caught me but, …we fell down on the ground. " Ow… huh?" ...He...was… **on** **top of me!** ***A blushing mess* **

He noticed this and quickly got up I think I saw him... blushing. _"My apologies I did not mean-" _"I-it's alright you didn't do it on purpose," I told him. He signed then he helped me get up again without falling this time. "Megatron do you know how to get to a nearby village by any chance?" I asked for some reason he stayed quiet.

_ "...You are still injured and you need rest," _ He answered _ "You must be starving... here have this." _ Suddenly he pulled out an apple out of his armor. **'....Wait a minute that apple doesn't look normal!?' **The "apple" had a beautiful light blue color, spiral and star patterns, and it looked like it was made out of crystals.

I was hunger of course but that's when remembered the rules. _ Rule three _ : **Never** eat Fae food. If I eat it this will force me to stay in the forest or in the land of the Fae and even if I did escape I would no longer be able to eat human food. "... I appreciate your help and support but I'm not hunger." I told him he stayed quiet but, then sighed. 

_ "It is alright," _ he said and put the "apple" away I mentally sighed in relief. _ "I can at least take you to see a medic?" _ **'...Oh no,'** What was I supposed to tell him. **'Scrap, scrap, scrap!' ** "I-it's getting late and I need to go home," I told him. _ "But, you are still injured here let me-" _I panicked and I… ran I was running more then before but I felt. 

...Guilty...he helped me… why was I running?... why was I panicking? Was he anger?… was he going to kill me? I didn't know that's when heard footsteps. I took a left then a right… what was I doing I was getting myself lost even more! Suddenly the trees blocked my way so I took a right.

This kept happening when I tried to go left the trees blocked the way. And, if I tried to go right there would be rocks. That's when remembered **'...The Fae can control nature... no!'** but, it was to late. In front of me was a giant tree and a Fairy Ring. _"...I know your name is not Ava," _ I felt dread when he gently pulled me flushed against his chest. _"Sleep well… __Jade._" Suddenly everything went black.

<strike> **Then Jade fell asleep Megatron caught her, carried her bridal style, entered the Fairy Ring and they were groundbridged to the castle.** </strike>


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late I was busy with school work so, I had to update late. Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy the chapter. ♥️

**Megatron's POV:**

_ Finally I had her in arms she was sleeping so peacefully. She felt so soft and delicate I did not want to let go of her. But, I will respect her boundaries after all I do not want to frightened my mate.  _ ** _'. . ._ ** ** _Mine._ ** ** _' _ ** _ Yes it felt so right to call her mine.  _

_ I took her to my quarters and gently laid her on my berth. My poor mate I was not careful enough and I scared her off. She does not have to feel distressed she is save now.  _ ** _'...Currently Knock Out is occupied so that leaves…' _ ** _ "Nickel I require of your assistance." I summoned her with my magic and she immediately answered.  _

***Teleportation sounds*** "...My Lord how may I be of service?"  _ She asked then she saw my mate  _ "...Is that-"  _ "A human yes and she is to be my bride she currently injured her ankle that is why you are here do you have any objections  _ ** _Femme._ ** _ "  _ "No my lord I have no objections I only asked because I have never seen a human before,"  _ She quickly answered. _

_ I glared and moved aside but, I stayed close in the opposite side of the berth. Nickel began to heal Jade as quickly as possible. Being careful with the injury while healing her.  _ "....She'll be alright when she wakes up,"  _ "..Thank you Nickel that will be all."  _

"...Of course my Lord I'm at your service any time,"  _ She said then she left.  _ ***Teleportation sounds* ** ** _'. . .Finally!' _ ** _ I thought then I look lovingly at mate she was still sleeping. I got on my berth and gently pulled her towards my spark.  _

_ I took in her scent and was immediately addicted. It was intoxicating and i could not have enough of it.  _ ** _ .' . .More ...I must have more!'_ ** _ It took all my will power to restrain myself.  _ ** _'Calm down you are not like this you were never like this,'_ ** _ It was like I was was fighting against myself. _

***Whimpers* ** _ She suddenly moved closer to me and I could not help but purr with pure bliss.  _ ** _'She must be cold my poor little mate,' _ ** _ I transform into my other form and cuddle her.  _

***Purr* ** ** _'...I have never been able to purr back at the pits now I am purring like a sparkling' _ ** _ I chuckled to myself. I could not believe it myself but I do not regret finding her. I closed my optics and drifted off to sleep.  _

**Jade's POV:**

...I woke up in the softest bed I ever been! Man I didn't want to get up  **'. . .Wait this isn't my bed!'** I opened my eyes to see an unknown room.  **'...What happened?...what's going on!?' ** I tried to get up but couldn't that's when I remembered and turned around. 

**'...DON'T SCREAM whatever you do DON'T SCREAM!' . . .*Mentally Screams in fear and confusion* ** Behind me was a …cute but, deadly Mountain lion. And it was sleeping  **behind me** !  **'...H-how on Earth di-?'** It pulled me closer.  ***Mentally Screams in confusion***

** 'Ok ok don't move don't even breathe ...why did I even say that urgh** **What am I supposed to d-' *Cute purring* '. . . No nononono I'm not falling for it no way NOPE!' *More cute purring* '. . .Awwwww precious!'**

It was so cute but, scary at the same time. I couldn't help it so, I stayed like that for a while. If I was going to die I could die happy now. I had never heard a mountain lion purr before and I loved every second of it. I decided to carefully move a little and look at the mountain lion. It had scars almost all over its body from its chest to its tail. 

Yet, its fur was soft like cloud when I gently touched it. ***Purr*** I then felt its head on my neck and back. ***Blushing* 'Ok** **this isn't normal!' **When I moved ankle I didn't feel pain anymore. **'...Wait where's Megatron when I find him I'm gonna make him pay for kidnapping me!'**

I sighed softly and quietly so I didn't wake up the Mountain lion in front of me. I yawned and I closed my eyes again suddenly I felt movement.  **'Oh no I'm doomed I going to die!' ** I stayed still and hoped it would go back to sleep. It stopped moving . . .I took a risk and I opened up my eyes. 

It stared right back at me with those red eyes. They weren't like the usual eye color mountain lions had. They weren't natural I back away thinking it would attack. ...But it didn't it stayed still just watching. Gently it got up, came closer to me, and . . .licked cheek?

". . .What?" Then it got even closer "Oh um hi there no stay!" But, it didn't listen  ***Purr* ** ". . .Scrap why are you so cute!" Suddenly I saw its eyes widened then they soften  **'Ok this is getting a little bit more weird by the minute.' **

The mountain lion purred more and started to rub its cheek against mine.  ***Cute meow*** "Aw do you want some pets… yes ok" I giggled to myself and start to pet it.  ***More purring* ' I don't want this to end they're so cute!'**

***Door opening* ** "My Lord I have your repor-" there stood an Unseelie at the door starring at us. ". . . Oh my Lady you're awake!" And, they suddenly bowed? "Wait what my lord then my Lady w-what is going on!?" I said they looked at the mountain lion then at me. ". . .Well you see uhh  ***Clears voice* ** um you are to marry Lord Megatron," He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna hear Megatron's purr enjoy ;)  
LINK:  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=biJQYVB7crM
> 
> Steven Universe reference:  
* Thank you Sapphire that will be all  
\- Blue Diamond


	5. Chapter 5

. . ."**WHAT** **MARRY!!!** I'm not marrying no one!" I said. "M-my Lady please calm down." The Fae pleaded. ". . .Oh my apologies but, marrying someone who I barely met that's really messed up." I said. " ***sigh* **My Lady please understand the situation My Lord …uh how to say this . . .really ...likes you?" He answered. ". . .Y-you're joking right** *Nervously laughs*** very funny I really appreciate it but, I need to go ho-" I felt someone pull me to their chest. I looked up and guess who's there. "M-Megatron how? …hey l-let me go!" I tried to get away from him and failed miserably. 

_" _***Chuckling* **_Calm_ _down darling if you continue like this you will hurt yourself." _With that said, I stopped because I couldn't find a way to get away from him. "Don't call me darling." I pouted _". . .Then I will call sweetspark.~" He grinned. ". . ._***Sign*** Fine you can call me darling." With that he lovingly smiled at me again. ***Blushing*** I tried to get away from him again and I almost did keyword "almost". **'I feel like I was a teddy bear compared to him.' **"Megatron c-can you let go of me now?" I asked _"Hmm . . . no." _He then grinned again. **'WHY YOU-!'** I didn't get the chance to finish my thoughts.

"  ***Clears voice*** L-lord Megatron I have the reports you requested and Knock Out along with Breakdown have returned and wish to speak to you personally." They answered ". . . ***Sign*** I will be right back my darling." Megatron then glared at the fae. "Silver guard and attend her for the time being." Megatron said with a commanding voice. "Yes, Lord Megatron." Sliver said as they bowed. Megatron stood up, walked towards the door and left the room. ". . .Jade." I spoke "What?" Sliver asked "My name is Jade ...you don't have to call me my lady anymore." I answered. "My- ...Jade you can't say your name . . .especially not in front of other Fae!?" He whispered. "I know . . .that's how you guys can control humans." 

We stayed quiet for awhile until Silver broke the silence ". . .My codename is S/163R but you already know that I go by the name Sliver, I am at service Jade." "So you're . . .a butler?" I asked. ". .Technically yes I am a butler in human terms." He answered. "...Where are we and is there more Fae here?" I asked curiously ". . .We're in a castle called the Nemesis in these place anything that gets in will be lost, to you humans this is technically a maze. Every path you take will change, some are even illusions to keep anyone out. Well if you were a Fae then you wouldn't have problems. To answer your other question, yes there's more Fae here and lots of them which is why you need to be more careful." He answered.

". . .Can I ask you some questions as well i-if you don't mind." Sliver asked. "No I don't mind at all." He hesitated at first but, he took a deep breath and asked his questions, while I tried to answer them. ". . .Sliver have you been outside before?" I asked. ". .Oh yes! I have but it's been . . .a long time." He then looked away from me, I decided to drop it and change the topic. "So ...what do you do for fun?" I asked with a smile "Fun?" He asked as he tilted his head ** 'Ok this was going to take a long a while.'**

**Reader's POV (Throne room):**

_ "Doctor this better be important." _ Megatron said to Knock Out. "And it is my Lord ...Breakdown could you bring our "guest" inside~" Breakdown nodded and went outside to bring Cliffjumper who had bruises and cuts from previous the fight. Cliffjumper was shoved to the ground, he groaned while he glared daggers at Breakdown. ". . .It's been awhile Megs." He said as he spits energon, Cliffjumper grinned to himself when he saw the annoyed look on Megatron's face. "We found him and another autobot near one of the energon mines. The other one unfortunately managed to escape Lord Megatron." Breakdown said as he walked towards Knock Out.  _ ". . .Take this autobot scum away and interrogate him, let us see if he is any use to us." _ With that Cliffjumper was being dragged away again.

**Time skip (1 week later)**

It's been a few days since Jade was kidnapped by Megatron and she has been trying to find a way to escape. On occasion she would be allowed to walk outside the room. With the company of either Megatron, Sliver, or Soundwave (he's the Fae who chased Jade deeper into the forest in chapter 3). She tried to memorize the routes of the Nemesis but, as Sliver said the paths would often change directions. This made things impossible for her plans. And, she had to managed with the lack of freedom and personal space when she was alone with Megatron. She would often bite her tongue to stop herself from protesting when he wanted to cuddle and nuzzle her.

And, everytime she was offered food she would gently refuse it, in fear of being trapped in the Nemesis forever. By hearing this Sliver would not allow her to starve so, he would secretly sneak out in search of human food and give it to Jade. Overall she was ok being around with Sliver. On the next morning both Jade and Sliver were walking down the halls of the Nemesis, when they suddenly heard an explosion and shouting down the hall. Sliver quickly grabbed Jade's hand and ran away from the explosion. "Sliver what's going!?" Jade asked while they kept running. "I don't know but, I have bad feeling about it."

[ All units there's a prisoner on the loss, I repeat there's a prisoner on the loss.] "Scrap!" Sliver cursed, both of them stopped when they were infront of a door. "Jade get inside and don't open it to no one, unless it's me or Megatron do understand." Sliver opened the door and moved Jade inside. "What about you!?" She asked "I'll guard the door and make sure your safe." Jade was about to protest but, Sliver closed the door. "Sliver open the door, please just open the door!?" She whispered. But, there was only silence . . . "Sliver?" Jade was about to open the door, until the nub suddenly turned by itself and the door opened.


End file.
